The New Girl
by EvilButtMonkey
Summary: There are no vampires or slayers. Faith's the new girl, and Buffy's the most popular girl in school. They hate each other don't they?
1. A New School and a New Enemy

Summary: This fic is completly AU. I know it's already been done millions of times, but I felt the need to write a story about Faith being in High School. There are no vampires or slayers. Faith's the new girl, and Buffy's the most popular girl in school. They hate each other don't they?

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except my Super Smash Bros. game, which I bought myself 'cause now I have money. I finally got off my ass and started working.

A/N: 'The New Girl' is a crappy name for a story, so I'm going to change it as soon as my stupid brain comes up with a better name. Oh, and I know I already have a story that hasn't been finished yet, but I felt the need to get this out of my head. I think it's because I graduated high school this June, and school's about to start, so I'm feeling a bit nostalgic smiles sadly

**

* * *

Chapter 1: A New School and a New Enemy **

Sunnydale High, the place was filled with mindless students going through the same routine every day. They all got up in the morning, went to school, and tried to become or stay popular in between classes. _The same as all the other high schools I've been to. How pathetic. _Faith thought as she walked up the front steps. She was dressed in her usual black from head to toe. She had on black leather pants, a tight and very revealing black top, and a black pair of doc martens. Her makeup was dark and heavy. Her eyeliner was black, same as her finger nails. Everything about her screamed trouble, so it wasn't weird to the girl that everyone was staying clear away from her. She strolled down the halls oozing confidence as the students cleared a path for her. The occupants of Sunnydale High were going on about with their regular routines until their gaze fell upon her, then they could only stare in amazement. The guys all stared and drooled as the girl in the tight leather pants walked by, while most of the other girls looked at her in disgust. There was silence in the usually noisy hallways as the students whispered and stared intently at the grinning girl.

Faith ran a hand through her hair and stepped into the principal's office. Faith stared at the back of a tall chair that the principal was sitting on. The short man slowly turned his chair, which made a creapy screeching noise. Expecting to see a scared student, principal Snyder was surprised to see a very confident girl._ That usually works, makes me look intimidating, and it gets them all nervous. This girl looks like a trouble maker, gotta keep an eye on this one. _

"Faith Spencer?" The short principal questioned while getting up from his seat.

"In the flesh." Looking through the papers on his desk, he pulled out two small pieces of paper and handed one to the brunette.

"Here's your schedule Ms. Spencer. I have asked a student with a similar schedule to show you around to your classes. Don't worry, she's a very social person, I'm sure you two will become best friends sooner than you think." Snyder said in a sarcastic tone. At that moment the door flung open and a small blonde walked in through the door.

"You wanted to see me principal Snyder?" The girl asked, looking at the brunette with a small frown.

"Yes Ms. Summers. I want you to show the new girl to her classes. Here's a copy of her schedule. Now both of you get to class, I've got very important business to attend to." The short guy said handing the blonde a slip of paper and ushering both girls out the door. Shutting the door he sat back on his chair and opened a drawer pulling out a small portable tv.

Buffy looked at the girl's attire with a frown. _Great, this is just what we need in Sunnydale High. It's not enough with all the geeks and rejects, now we're getting goths dressed like sluts too. _"Your first class is..." She looked at the paper, then rolled her eyes._ I have to be the unluckiest person in the world. _"...with me. Come on, if we're late, Mr. Shannon's going to give us detention for a whole week."

"Lead the way Blondie." The brunette held her arm up to signal Buffy to go ahead. Buffy frowned at the nick name, but decided to ignore it. _I just have to deal with this girl for one day and then I'll just ignore her for the rest of my existence. _Buffy opened the door to their English class a couple of seconds after the bell rang. Mr. Shannon cleared his throat getting the girls' attention. "Ms. Summers, the class and I would really appreciate it if you were on time." He noticed the brunette behind Buffy with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, Ms. Summers it seems you have brought a new friend along. Who is she?" The blonde rolled her eyes and was about to answer, but Faith beat her to it. "The name's Faith, and I'm new." The girl looked bored to death as she leaned against the now closed door.

"A new student...well do you have a last name?" The teacher shook his head at the rebelious show. "It's all here." She handed the man her schedule. "Now can I sit down so I can catch some Z's." The man looked at the paper and handed it back to her. "Okay Ms. Spencer, you may take your seat, but I expect you and Ms. Summer here for detention tomorrow morning." The blonde looked up shocked.

"But Mr. Shannon, I was only late becausePrincipalSnyder wanted me to show her around." Buffy said trying to get out of trouble. "Don't make any excuses Ms. Summers, you know I make no exceptions." Faith just shrugged and took a seat in the back of the classroom. The blonde sighed and looked around the room for a seat. The only empty desk was next to Faith's. _What the hell did I do to deserve this punishment. _She walked over to the back and sat down, glaring at the brunette the whole time.

Faith laid her head on top of her folded arms intent on catching up on lost sleep when she was interrupted by a light tap on her shoulder. She looked up to find a handsom guy smiling at her. He had green eyes, dirty blonde hair, and she could see his defined muscles under his tight shirt. She raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Hi, I'm Riley." He whispered darting a look towards the front, making sure the teacher wasn't looking. "I'm not interested." The brunette said rolling her eyes and laying her head back down. The curious blonde had seen the whole thing and snickered at Riley's attempts. She had dated him a couple of years ago, but after a while of dating she had to dump him, he was incredibly boring.

"What's so funny?" Faith had heard the preppy blonde laugh and wanted to know what the joke was. "Nothing." Buffy looked at the brunette a smile still on her face. "Something had to be funny for you to be laughing." Faith hadn't bothered to whisper this time. The blonde's eyes widened and she tried to shush the girl, but it was too late, they had been caught.

"Ms. Summers, is there something you and Ms. Spencer would like to share with the class?" The teacher said.

"No Mr. Shannon."

"Okay then you will both join me today for afternoon detention aswell." Buffy groaned and looked towards the brunette who shrugged once more and put her head back down on her desk.

**TBC... **

* * *

Review if you want me to continue. I'llbe forcedto think that you don't like my story if you don't review. 


	2. Lunch Time

It's been pointed out to me on a review for my other story that I write not good, so I'm going to need a beta. If anyone's interested, or knows someone that might be interested, just e-mail me at: Thank you.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Lunch Time**

"...and she didn't even care, she just laid her head on her desk and fell asleep." Buffy told her friends about her incident with the cocky brunette. She was sitting in her science class, the only class of the day that she didn't have to deal with Faith. "I don't know Buffy. People have been talking about her a lot, she's the hot topic today, and probably will be for the rest of the week." The blonde's best friend, Cordelia Chase, spoke up tired of the non-stop talk about the new girl. "I think she's cool." Harmony said popping her gum loudly. "If you think slutty black outfits are in style..." Buffy rolled her eyes, criticizing Faith's clothing. The bell rang signaling the end of the period and the beginning of lunch.

Gathering her things, the small blonde walked out of the room with her posse following close behind. As they walked down the hall, people cleared the way when they saw the three popular girls. They made their way to the court yard, where only seniors were allowed to eat their lunch, and sat in their usual bench to wait for their boyfriends. None of the girls actually ate lunch, for them this was a time to socialize.

A tall guy with dark hair walked behind Buffy and wrapped his arms around her. Buffy turned her face to recieve a small peck on her lips from her boyfriend. "Hey baby." Angel greeted her with no facial expression whatsoever. "Hey. Sorry I couldn't make it to see you practice yesterday, the squad and I wanted to practice a new routine before this saturday's big game. How was practice?" The blonde asked. "Practice was great, the coach says I can start on Saturday's game." The tall guy said, a tiny rise on the corner of his lips the only indication that he was pleased, but Buffy hadn't even heard him. "Oh, shit." Her attention was focused on the brunette making her way accross the yard.

Faith stopped in the middle of the court yard and looked around for a second, her gaze falling on the blonde. With a smirk on her face she started making her way towards Buffy and her group. The small blonde frowned when she saw the direction the annoying brunette was going. Cordelia followed Buffy's gaze and saw the new girl coming over. "Is that her?" Cordelia asked. "Yes, that's the new girl." Harmony responded a little excited.

A short guy was walking in Faith's direction, she scanned the tray that was being balanced in his hands, and when he was close enough she took the apple that was sitting on it. "Hey, that's mine." The short man whined. The brunette held the apple high above the guy's head. "Are you gonna take it back?" Jonathan looked up at the apple that was far from his reach, then he turned to look at the girl who took it, noticing for the first time that she was the girl everyone had been talking about all day. He looked down to the floor and shook his head. "No...no, you can have it." He then quickly walked away. "This is too easy." Faith said to herself with a smirk.

"Faith, only because the principal says I have to escort you to class that doesn't give you a free pass to hang out with me." The blonde crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the intruder. "Who says I want to hang out with you? I just wanted to meet your friend." The sexy brunette raised her eyebrows suggestively while staring at Cordelia. Noticing this Harmony glared at her friend.

"So, what's your name?" The leather clad brunette asked with a husky voice. "Uh...Cordelia." She said a little confused by the new girl's action. "A name fit for a queen." Faith brought Cordelia's hand to her lips. Buffy glared at the cocky brunette. Looking towards the seething blonde, Faith smirked at her reaction. "Well, gotta motorvate. See you around, Blondie." She said with a wave towards Buffy, and a wink in Cordelia's direction. Buffy's glare intesified when she heard the horrible nick name the brunette had given her. "You're right Buffy, she is a slut." Harmony said while glaring at Cordelia who was still clueless about the whole thing.

Faith laughed as she walked away towards the back of the school, lighting a cigarette. _I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I think this year school is actually going to be fun. _Taking a drag of her cigarette, the brunette leaned against the side of the building to wait for the last class of the day to start.

**TBC...**

* * *

I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I think that when a chapter is drawn-out too long then it looses it's comedic effect, and that's why my chapters are usually short. Plus, I kinda have ADD. It already takes me long enough to write the short chapters I write, can you imagine how long it would take me to write long ones? 


	3. PE

I'd like to thank my beta reader for fixing all of my mistakes, and putting up with my bad writting. lol. Thanks to everyone that reviewed, especially masterranger3 for ALWAYS reviewing my work, you're awesome!

**Chapter 3: P.E.**

Faith walked into the gym to find everyone lined up in front of the bleachers, and who she guessed was the teacher, standing in front of them with a clipboard in his hand. The man was tall and he looked like a body builder. His huge muscles could be seen through his tight shirt. She noted that all the students were standing completely still and seemed a bit nervous. The man was going down the line taking attendance and checking uniforms with Faith following behind him. The PE teacher hadn't noticed, and the new girl was mocking him from behind, making all the other students laugh.

"What are you all laughing at!" The man yelled. No one answered and they all continued to laugh as Faith imitated the man. The teacher grabbed one of his students by the collar of his shirt and blew a loud whistle in his face.

"What is it that you find funny, boy!" He yelled in the guy's face, who's gaze was nervously darting back and forth between the teacher and the girl behind him. The aggressive man turned his head to find the new girl behind him. Letting go of the boy he turned to face the smirking brunette.

"Who are you!" The man yelled in anger.

"Yo, chill out teach. I'm a new student. " Faith lifted her schedule and the teacher snatched it from her hand.

"Okay girly, follow me and I'll give you your uniform. The rest of you, give me 30 laps." Whines could be heard throughout the crowd.

"Stop whining and start running!" He blew his whistle three times while making aggressive motions with his hands for everyone to move. Sensing that the man was still angry, the students did not hesitate to start running.

The man then turned around and started heading to his office with Faith following behind him again. His office was small. The only thing in it was his desk and a few boxes which left very little room for walking. The muscle head looked into the various boxes and pulled out a pair of shorts and a yellow shirt that had SHS written across the front.

"Here's you uniform, now go change in the locker room. You have 5 minutes." Faith took the uniform and walked out of his office. She had walked past the locker room on her way to the gym, so she headed in that direction. Walking into the locker room she walked past a trash can and dropped her uniform in it.

"Not gonna be needing that." She muttered to herself. The rebellious brunette pulled out a cigarette and placed it between her lips. She pulled out a lighter from her pocket and when she was about to light her cigarette she heard a noise from the back of the locker room. Faith's curiosity got the best of her and, putting her cigarette behind her ear, she started creeping towards the noise. As she got closer she could hear a voice whispering. She continued walking towards the voice, making sure she wasn't being loud. When she was close enough to understand the whispering, her face lit up with recognition. _Well, well, well, what do we have here?_ Faith thought as she rounded the row of lockers and came face to face with Buffy Summers.

Faith's sudden appearance startled the blonde making her drop her cell phone.

"Shit! What the hell do you think you're doing? You scared me half to death!" Faith laughed as Buffy tried to compose herself.

"What are you doing here anyways!" The pretty blonde asked as she bent over to pick up her phone. Faith couldn't help to look as the blonde's short skirt rode up exposing her undergarment.

"I could ask you the same thing, Blondie." Faith answered the question with a smirk gracing her lips. Buffy placed the phone near her ear and Cordelia could be heard on the other side still rambling on about how Harmony was still treating her like shit.

"Hey Cordy, I'm gonna have to call you back...no, I don't know why Harmony's acting that way...yes, I would tell you if I knew...I gotta go! I'll talk to you later!" The blonde put her phone in her purse and turned to face Faith who was now leaning against the lockers.

"I see I'm not the only rebellious chick in this dump."

"I'm not 'rebellious', I have a doctor's note." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is that right?" Faith's perfectly shaped eyebrow raised in question.

"Well...not really, but that's my excuse. What's yours?"

"Don't need one." Faith answered as she lit her cigarette.

"Ugh, how can you smoke those things? They're repulsive." The blonde's face turned in disgust as she waved her hand around trying to clear up the smoke.

"It comes with the reputation. Want a drag?" The brunette offered.

"No!"

"Have it your way." Faith shrugged placing the cigarette back between her lips.

An uncomfortable silence settles between the two girls, and soon Buffy can't take it anymore.

"So what brings you to Sunnydale?" She awkwardly asks.

"The family decided to move us here after I nearly killed some guy for messing with my girl." Faith replied, speaking around the cigarette on her lips.

"You're kidding right..." Buffy looked at the girl in shock.

"The guy hurt my girl, and no one messes with me or what's mine." A flash of anger could be seen in the brunette's eyes, but it quickly dissipated when she shook her head.

"It was all for nothing anyways. After she saw what I did to the guy, she didn't even want to talk to me."

"Wow, that's harsh. You defend her and she just dumps you."

"I'm better off I guess. I'm starting to find out that Sunnyhell's not so bad after all. I certainly can't complain about the girls here. Talking about hot chicks, your friend Cordelia's bangin'!"

"Ugh! Too much information!" Disgusted, Buffy held up her hand to prevent any more words coming out of the brunette's mouth. Faith just chuckled, and the bell rang dismissing them for the day.

"I'm just going to pretend this conversation never happened." The blonde got up leaving Faith still chuckling on the bench, but when she was about to turn the corner she called out.

"Are you coming? We've got detention, remember?" Faith followed the preppy blonde, staring at her ass the whole time._ Sunnydale's not bad, not bad at all._

**TBC...**


	4. Detention

Sorry for the lack of update, but I've been kind of busy. Not only have I been busy with my girl...that's right, I finally asked her out... I've also been trying to balance three jobs. Plus I have this book that I just can't put down.

Warning: Reading this chapter may cause retardation because of the many horrible spelling and grammar errors. Sorry for any inconvenience.

Seriously though, I tried to get it betaed, but my stupid e-mail won't work.

**Chapter 4: Detention**

Faith sat on a chair in the cafeteria, her feet propped up on the table, her arms crossed. She looked across the table where the blonde was filing her nails. "Shit, we've been here forever. When the hell are they gonna let us out of here?" She whispered. Buffy briefly looked away from her nails to check the clock on the wall.

"It's only been ten minutes, Faith. Plus we wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you." Buffy stated and resumed filing her already perfect nails. The brunette groaned and glared at the clock again. After a couple of minutes, her feet came in contact with ground and she started drumming her fingers on the table. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"You're not very patient are you?" Faith was about to answer when she noticed the teacher that had been monitoring detention stand from his seat, a pained expression on his face. "Umm...I'm not supposed to leave you alone, but uh...there's something I gotta take care of. I'll be right back, so you two stay right here! Don't go anywhere!" The man hurried off clutching his stomach. When he was out the door Faith jumped up from her seat.

"Finally! Come on, this is our chance, we're ditching this place." She started walking towards the exit. "Are you kidding me! We can't just leave, we're gonna get in trouble!" Faith chuckled and turned towards the blonde. "Newsflash Blondie, we're already in trouble. This is detention after all." She started walking back towards the table.

"That's my point. You're gonna get us into even more trouble." Buffy said, emphasizing the word more. Faith just grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her seat. "Hey, what are you doing? Let go!" The blonde resisted and tried to pull her arm free of Faith's strong clasp. "Come on Blondie, live a little." Buffy continued to struggle, but the other girl was stronger, so she tried a different approach and started smacking Faith's arm.

"Fine, have it your way. Stay here, it don't matter to me." Letting go Faith started walking towards the exit again, leaving a shocked blonde behind. With the brunette out the door Buffy finally snapped out of her shocked state and started running towards the exit. "Faith! Wait up! I don't wanna stay here by myself!" Buffy ran down the hall trying to catch up with the brunette. She came to a sudden halt when she turned the corner and saw Faith talking to Harmony.

Faith looked the blonde up and down, letting a low whistle past her lips, making the other girl blush. Harmony had been making her way to practice after she had changed into her cheerleading outfit when she bumped into Faith. "Do all the cheerleaders around here look as good as you do in that uniform?" The blushing blonde smiled and smacked Faith's arm.

"Oh stop it." She said in a flirtatious tone. Buffy glared at the bubbly blonde as she walked close to them. Clearing her throat to get the girl's attention, Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "Buffy! I've been looking all over for you, Cordy wanted to know if you were coming to practice." Harmony said, glancing at Faith with flirty eyes.

"Well, I was in detention...but seeming as I'm not anymore, I guess I could go to practice." Buffy grabbed Harmony's arm and started pulling her away from the brunette. "Faith are you coming to the football game tomorrow?" Harmony asked as she looked back at Faith. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." The brunette winked. "Come on!" Buffy said dragging Harmony down the hall.

"See ya later, Blondie." Faith said.

"Yeah, yeah." Buffy dismissively waved a hand at Faith, who smirked and started walking towards the front doors of the building.

**TBC...**


	5. Changes

I decided to give you guys two chapters because I've made you wait so long. I know they're both short, but that's just my style, I can't change. I've also decided to not change the name of this fic...well I didn't really decide...I just couldn't come up with a better name. Oh well, it's better this way. It would have just been plain confusing if I had changed it.

Again with the warning that this chapter was not betaed, so it may cause some brain leakage. You've been warned, so you can't sue me.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Changes**

Buffy sat in the locker room, half listening to the conversation her friends were having. Practice had been uneventful. Her body was there, but her mind was miles away. _I used to love cheerleading practice. What the hell is wrong with me now? I can't believe I let Harmony fall, if it weren't for the mat on the floor she would have cracked her skull. She kinda deserved it though. All she's been doing all day is make googly-eyes at Faith. She definitely deserved it._

She tuned back into the conversation as Cordy yelled. "What are you talking about! She was just introducing herself." Cordelia's face twisted in confussion. "She was obviously flirting with you Cordelia." Harmony glared. "No way, she was just being friendly 'cause she's new and was trying to make friends."

"Faith was flirting with you, and you liked it." Harmony said poking her with the last three words. "She can't be gay, Riley told me that he talked to her this morning and she seemed interested." Cordy crossed her arms over her chest and glared back. "You're so dense Cordy! Faith is obviously gay. She's been flirting with you and every other girl in the school." Buffy said, finally deciding to step into the argument.

"Plus, Faith is not interested in Riley. That dull bastard couldn't take a hint if it bit him in the ass." The blonde shook her head at the thought of Riley. "I think he's cute." Cordy said.

"Well, go ahead and take him. I've been there, done that, and ran the hell away from there. But you go right ahead, you guys will probably make a good couple." Buffy rolled her eyes. Cordelia stood up, anger mixed with confussion written all over her face.

"What's wrong with everybody! Ever since that new girl came here, everyone's been acting different! First Harmony's pissed at me, and now you're all PMSy!" She pointed an accusing finger at both blonde's.

"Cordy calm down. No one's been acting different, and if we were acting different it wouldn't have anything to do with that leather wearing rebel." Buffy said crossing her arms and shaking her head. "Whatever, I'm leaving." The tall brunette grabbed her gym bag and walked away.

"What's her problem?" Harmony said staring after the retreating girl. "Don't know, but I gotta go. Angel's probably waiting for me." Buffy grabbed her things and headed out to meet her boyfriend.

Angel was leaning against his car in the parking lot. Buffy gave him a hug and walked to other side of the car. Slipping into the passenger seat the blonde saw her boyfriend get in the car with his usual neutral expression. Angel started the car and turned on the radio, then shifted positions so he was facing the passenger side.

"What's wrong Angel?"

"Nothing's wrong, just thought we'd make out before I had to take you home." The football player said as he moved in for a kiss. "Angel, I'm not in the mood." The blonde pushed him away. "But baby, this is how it's always been after practice." He said kissing her neck.

"I said I'm not in the mood! Just drive me home." She with a forceful shove. "Fine, I'll take you home." He put the car on drive and started moving out of the school parking lot.

After a short unconfortable drive, Angel parked outside of the Summers' residence and turned down the stereo. "Buffy, are you gonna tell me what's wrong? You've been acting different lately." He asked, a tiny bit of concern shinning through his eyes, but mostly the same stone face he always has. "There's nothing wrong." Buffy said as she opened the car door. "Does this have something to do with that new girl? Is that dyke bothering you? 'cause if she is I'll put her in her place."

"This has nothing to do with her! Leave her out of this!" She yelled suddenly angry.

"Buffy..." The small girl stepped out of the car, slammed the door shut, and ran into the house.

Inisde the house Buffy flopped down on the couch._They're wrong, nothing's changed! I'm still the same old Buffy. Most popular girl in school, cheerleading captain, dating the captain of the football team. Nothing's changed! Specially not because of HER. She's just the new girl...but why did I defend her? The old me would have just made fun of her. What the hell is wrong with me? Ugh, I'm so confused._ The blonde switched on her T.V. and pretended not to care about the sudden changes that a certain brunette had caused in her life.

**TBC...**


	6. Detention, Again

Probably the shortest chapter I've ever written, but like I've said, it's just my style. Plus, I thought it was funny, hope you guys think so too. I don't know when the next chapter will be coming, so just hang on to this one until the next comes along.

Warning: This chapter may cause blurry vision due to lack of beta. The author is not responsable for any nauseating effect the errors in this chapter may cause.

**

* * *

Chapter 6: ****Detention...Again**

Faith walked through the front doors, only a few teachers could be seen walking down the hallway, cup of coffee in hand. It was early, too early for any student to be in the school. She made her way through the maze of halls and found herself standing in front of Mr. Shannon's room. She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and turned the knob. Stepping into the room with an air of nonchalance, she smirked when she saw the blonde in the back of the room.

"You're late Ms. Spencer." Mr. Shannon stated in his deep voice.

"Yeah, I'd make up an excuse, but I'd just be wasting our times." She said defiantly.

"Well, then I'll see you here again tomorrow morning." The bolding man went back to correcting papers. Faith simply walked towards her seat.

"Guess you will." She said shurgging and sitting next to the blonde who snickered.

"You want to accompany her in detention tomorrow too Ms.Summers?" The blonde looked up, her eyes wide.

"No, sir."

"Then I suggest you keep quiet." Mr. Shannon said losing his patience.

"Yes, sir." Buffy's face became serious as she noticed the man was getting mad.

"I said quiet Ms. Summers." He said while glaring at the blonde.

"Sorry Mr. Shannon." The small girl diverted her eyes from the glaring teacher.

"I don't think you understand the concept of quiet Ms. Summers, how about we work it out tomorrow morning in detention." Buffy groaned dejectedly and the brunette laughed.

"If you don't want to have detention for the rest of your natural life Ms. Spencer I suggest you take a hint from your friend and be quiet!" Mr. shannon said, his voice rising as he said the last words.

"Yes, sir!" Faith said mockingly, placing two fingers near her brow and saluting. The exasperated man shook his head and resumed reading the papers on his desk.

Buffy's mouth fell open in shock, this being the first time she witnessed the annoying teacher give up on a verbal sparring match. She turned to the rebelious brunette who just smirked looking as triumphant as ever. Faith turned to face her and winked while she shoved her hand into the pocket of her leather jacket. The brunette placed an iPod on her desk and pulled the earphones out of another pocket. After placing an earphone into her ear and pressing the play button, the brunette's head bounced along to the faint beat that could only be heard from a short distance. Faith noticed the blonde staring at her so she picked up the other earphone and offered it. Buffy declined and looked at the teacher. The already stressed man looked up when he heard a faint noise and noticed it was the new student. Rubbing his temple, Mr. Shannon stood from his seat, gathered some papers and walked out of the room without saying another word.

The blonde looked towards Faith, who didn't seem to notice the man's departure and shook her head. _Maybe things are changing around here, and it is because of her, but who said change had to be bad._

**TBC...**

* * *

To all of you who are following my other story "Unexpected Redemtion", I just want you to know that I haven't given up on it, but it's taking a little long to get my thoughts together for the next chapter. Don't give up on me yet, I'll update that story... eventually. 


	7. A Visit to the Principal

My lisp is gone! Now that my tounge has healed, I can speak like a normal person. Thank god! I sounded really retarted last week. My tattoo is scabbing though, it looks really nasty. Oh well, it'll look good again in a week or so. My parents finally found out about the tattoo and the piercing like two days ago. My step-father did the glaring thing. My mom was funny, she was just talking and then when she saw it she was all like "YOU GOT A TATTOO?", but like five seconds later she got over it. That's 'cause she thinks it's cool. I thought it was original, barb wire around my middle finger, it's the best thing for flipping people off. Well anyways, just wanted to let everyone know that all is well in Jamie land...well apart from me being broke everything's well...

Warning: This chapter was not betaed because of my impatient nature. Any mistakes made in this chapter are solely mine, but since you've been warned, I cannot be blamed for any mental damage it may cause. Thank you, come again soon! And don't forget to review!

**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Visit to the Principal**

Mr. Shannon had walked into the classroom shortly after the bell rang. Everyone stared at him amazed. This was not the dreaded teacher's normal behavior. He was always the first one in the classroom and always got on everyone's case for being late. Now it was him that was late.

"If everyone would please pick up their books and pretend to read, I'll just sit here and pretend to grade papers and we will all get along fine today." Gasps were heard accross the room as the balding man sat in his chair and stared out the window. Things are definitely changing in Sunnydale High School. The shocked stillness of the room was interrupted by a staff memeber walking through the door. The woman held a slip of paper in her hand which she read before lifting her gaze to the class.

"I need to see Buffy Summers, and Faith Spencer." All eyes turned to the back of the classroom. The small blonde fidgetted, while Faith put her iPod in her pocket, unaffected by the sudden attention.

"What for?" She asked slipping her leather jacket on.

"The principal wants to speak with you." Buffy looked at the brunette as she got up from her seat.

"What did you do now?" Faith grinned.

"Nothing...yet." She then proceeded to walk out the door with the blonde following close behind.

Both girls silently followed the woman to the office where she pulled out two folders from a filing cabinet. She looked through one of them and gave a small shrug, but after looking through the second folder her face was marred by a frown.

"Which one of you is Faith Spencer?" Buffy immediately pointed at the brunette.

"Your file doesn't look good, Faith. After the offences made in your previous school, you're looking at instant suspenssion after the stunt you pulled yesterday." The brunette seemed unaffected by the news.

"You seem like a great kid under all your attitude, I'd hate to suspend you from school and cause a possible drop-out. Maybe we can give you a second chance. Enroll you in an after school activity where you can freely express yourself. How does the art club sound?" The lady looked at her with kindness, but the brunette's eyes only showed anger.

"Don't talk to me like you know me! You don't know me. Now are we here to see the principal or what?" Faith crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the woman.

"Yes, he's expecting you both. Step right in." The staff member said flinching a little at the intensity of the girl's glare. The brunette quickly stepped through the door, leaving a shocked Buffy behind.

Recovering from the surprising event she just witnessed, the blonde stepped into the room. Principal Snyder sat in his huge chair, making him look even smaller than he already was. He was shutting a desk drawer, and looked annoyed by the disturbance.

"What are you two doing in here?" He questioned.

"Uh...because you told us to be here." Faith answered as she sat in a chair and placed her feet on the short man's desk. Snyder looked at her in distaste, but said nothing of it. Buffy nervously sat in the chair next to the brunette.

"Oh, right. You two are here because you left detention yesterday. You should be punished for it." Snyder pointed an accusing finger at both girls. The brunette crossed her arms over her chest, while Buffy shrunk into her chair and looked at the floor.

"Now wait a minute. You can't blame that on us. Detention is supposed to be supervised by an adult, is it not?" Faith lifted her chin proudly.

"Well, yes, but I don't see what this has anything to do with your punishment." The balding man's face etched with confussion

"My point is that we ditched detention because there was no one there to supervise."

"That's impossible Ms. Spencer. The teachers are not allowed to leave the detention hall."

"Tell that to the teacher that was supposed to be there yesterday." The short man looked annoyed once more.

"Fine, you get away with it this time Ms. Spencer." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand. As the girls got up to leave, Snyder pointed a finger at the brunette.

"But keep in mind Ms. Spencer, I'll be watching you. I'll be watching you very closely."

"I don't know if you've noticed shorty, but that's kind of elegal." Then shaking her head she added. "Perv."

With a wide grin, Faith walked out of the office and started walking in the direction of Mr. Shannon's class. Buffy fell in step next to her and gave her a questioning look.

"What was that about back there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know... you yelling at the lady." The brunette's grin quickly dissapeared.

"I'm just sick of people thinking I'm a basket case. They think they've got me all figured out, but they don't really know what's going on."

"Well, tell me what's what's going on." Faith turned to face the blonde. She opened her mouth as if to say something, then snapped it shut as she thought better of it.

"Just forget it." She turned and started walking away again. The blonde groaned in frustration and followed the rebel once more.

They rounded a corner and Buffy started to slow her pace as Mr. Shannon's door was close by. Faith continued walking in a hurried pace.

"Where are you going? Shannon's classroom is right here." Buffy said as she jogged a bit to catch up with the taller girl.

"I'm not going back. I need some time to think." Faith looked a bit somber.

"Oh, well I'm coming with you." Buffy decided to accompany the solemn girl.

"I don't want to ruin your spotless record anymore than I already have. Go back to class blondie." She continued to walk towards the exit.

"I'm tired of my continuous attendance to class. I need to go out and have a little fun, you know...live a little." Buffy winked. The brunette laughed as she remembered saying those exact words to her the day before.

"Alright blondie, but don't come crying to me when you flunk all your classes."

"I've got connections in this school, there's no way I'll fail a class. Plus, if all else fails I can just give them the puppy dog eyes, it never fails." Faith chuckled as she walked into the school parking lot.

"So where are we going anyways?"

"Nowhere, just gonna ride around on my baby." The rebelious girl pulled out a set of keys from her black leather jacket as she came to a stop in front of a silver and black sports motorcycle.

"We're riding that!" Buffy gasped at the thought of riding on the bike at high speeds.

"Yeah." Faith said as she unstrapped two helmets from the back of the motorbike.

"You know...when I said I wanted to live a little, I actually meant I want to live a lot. Not die an instant death after crashing on this thing." The blonde's fear clearly showed on her face, but she took a hold of the helmet that was handed to her nonetheless.

"Come on blondie. I thought you said you wanted to have some fun. Well this is fun!" Faith pulled the helmet over her head and straddled the bike.

"Okay, but if you kill me you're gonna be in serious trouble with my mother." Buffy climbed on the bike as the brunette chuckled and revved up the engine.

"You ready?" The blonde wrapped her arms around Faith's waist and tightly pressed her body against her back.

"No." She answered with her eyes shut.

"Let's go then." The brunette grinned and they took off.

Buffy give out a loud yelp and held on to the other girl even tighter. After some time with her eyes closed, the blonde noticed nothing was going wrong so she decided to open them. The scenery flew past them so fast it was almost unrecognizable. Everything looked blurry, but there was something calming about the whole thing. She was enjoying the ride, but most of all she was enjoying being in the company of the rebelious brunette. _This is actually fun! Faith was totally right, I do need some fun in my life, and this is exactly the type of fun I need._

**TBC...**

* * *

Some people are getting impatient because of the lack of Fuffy action. I appologize for not giving out any smoochies or romantic scenes between the two, but I like playing with the characters before they fall in love and do all the romantic shit that bores me to death. So try to be patient, it's coming...eventually...hopefully soon. 


	8. Crumbling at the Top of the World

I'd like to thank all of my faithful reviewers. You guys are fucking awsome! I love you all!

Attention, side-effects of reading this chapter may include: nausea, migranes, blurred vision, severe depression, vomiting, a deep desire to commit suicide and/or kill the author. Discontinue use if any of the following symptoms occur while reading: boredom, and/or lack of interest. Discard if any of the following things make an appearance in the story: inacuarate information, people in the story are out of character, misuse of the word "fuck". (I gotta stop writting these stupid things. I bet no one even reads them...apart from masterranger3, who happens to read everything that I post, 'cause she's just awsome like that.)

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Crumbling at theTop of the World**

Faith had taken Buffy out to lunch. Most of the time was spent talking...or to be exact, Buffy was talking most of the time. Faith seemed preoccupied by her thoughts, so the blonde told her all about her life. She recounted her parent's divorce, her father's negligence, her sister's annoyance, and their recent money troubles. The brunette listened carefully, but it was evident that there was something bothering her, her eyes kept darting towards the door.

"Faith, do you want to leave? 'cause it's okay with me, I could walk home, it's not too far." The brunette quickly shook her head.

"No...actually yes, but I want you to come with me." Faith said as she dug some money out of her pocket and placed it on the table.

"Where are we going?" The blonde asked with a slight flush to her cheeks.

"You'll see when we get there." The leather clad girl pulled Buffy from her chair and out of the restaurant.

**Later that day...**

The motorcycle roared as it sped through a dirt road. They were surrounded by trees, but a clearing could be seen at the end of the trail. Faith slowed the bike as they approached the clearing, then they came to a halt. Unmounting the motorcycle the brunette removed her helmet and offered the blonde a hand. Taking the offered hand, Buffy climbed off the bike and removed her own helmet. They were at a tall cliff overlooking the town. The blonde gasped at the sight.

"This is beautiful. It feels like we're at the top of the world." She said in awe.

"How did you know about this place?" She turned her head to face the brunette with wide eyes.

"I noticed the trail when we were coming into town, so I came here while I was out for a drive." Faith shrugged and walked closer to the edge where she sat on a large rock. Buffy followed and sat next to her.

"This place is amazing." The blonde said as she looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set and the whole town was bathed in an orange glow. The street lights were starting to come on, and cars lined the streets, surely going home from work. The brunette sighed heavily, her eyes glazed over, not really paying any attention to the marvelous sight before her.

"Faith, what's wrong? You've been acting really strange today." The blonde placed a cocerned hand on her shoulder. The brunette turned to face her.

"Do you remember what I told you in the locker room? You know...about the girl." Buffy nodded.

"Well, today would have been our anniversary." The blonde was slightly shocked, but quickly recovered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sympathy showing through her eyes.

"Don't be, that doesn't really bother me. What bothers me is that exactly on this day a year ago I almost killed someone. I was so blinded by my anger towards this guy that I almost killed him." Buffy took the brunette's hand in hers and tried to soothe her.

"You did what you thought was right."

"His face plagues my dreams. Every night I wake up, sweatting, his bloody and battered face etched on my mind...the blood on my hands...I see it everyday..." Faith brought her hands up, her eyes staring at them in disgust. She stood from the rock and took a couple of steps towards the edge.

"I can't take it anymore, this lie I'm living... it's exhausting. Pretending that I'm okay, that what I did was okay, doing it alone...I just want it all to end." She was now standing at the brink of the cliff. Seeing that the disturbed girl was about to jump, Buffy ran over to her and pulled her away.

"What are you doing!"

The brunette collapsed to the ground, a single tear making it's way down her face. The blonde immediately kneeled and wrapped her arms around the grieving girl.

"Faith, it'll be okay. Everything will be fine. You're not alone, not anymore, I'm here for you." The brunette wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." She said as she attempted to stand up. The blonde held her arm and held her so she stayed on the ground.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yes." Faith pulled her hand away from the blonde and stood up. She squared her shoulders and her eyes hardened.

"I meant what I said, Faith. I'm here for you." The brunette looked down into Buffy's concerned eyes and her facade soon faded.

"You promise?" She asked, her voice so soft that it was barely above a whisper. The blonde stood up and hugged her.

"I promise." They stood like that for a long time. The sun had already dissapeared beyond the horizon, but they continued their embrace. The brunette pulled her face back a bit and stared into Buffy's eyes. Faith brought her lips down to meet the smaller girl's. Buffy was shocked at first but soon returned the soft kiss. Reassured by this, the brunette swept her tounge accross Buffy's bottom lip. The blonde girl opened her mouth, and Faith didn't hesitate to bring their tounge's into a duel. When lack of oxygen was becoming an issue their lips separated. Their chests heaved as they panted for air.

Buffy slowly opened her eyes, a smile splayed over her face, but it was soon replaced by a frown as thoughts of what had just occured played across her mind. Taking a quick step back, the blonde stumbled on a small rock. Faith caught her before she fell to the ground and stared at her with questioning eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Faith, I...I can't do this. I have a boyfriend." She stepped back once more, and her hands came up to keep the other girl away. The stubborn brunette took a step forward and attempted to pull Buffy back to her.

"Well dump the fucker. I've heard he's a dickhead anyways." The blonde pushed her back and turned away from her.

"I can't do that." She looked to the ground. A frown marred the brunette's features.

"Why the hell not!"

"Faith...can you just take me back to the school. The game's going to start soon, and I have to be there." The blonde pleaded.

"Okay, I'll take you back, but this isn't over. There's something between us Buffy, and I won't leave it alone." Faith walked over to her motorcycle, her steps heavy making her exhasperation evident. Both girls climbed onto the bike, an unconfortable silence falling over them as they made their way back to the school.

**TBC...**


	9. The Past Always Comes Back to Haunt You

I want to thank everyone that has ever reviewed my story. I appreciate every single one of my reviews, from the short ones asking for quick updates, to the long rambling reviews from my favorite reviewers.All of you are fucking great! and hopefully great at fucking! lol

**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Past Always Comes Back To Haunt You**

Faith stood next to the bleachers. The game was in progress and everyone was cheering loudly. Aparently Sunnydale High was winning, but the dark haired girl wasn't watching the game. Her attention was drawn by a certain blonde cheerleader, stupefied by the girl on top of the pyramid. As the formation came down, the game winning touchdown was scored and the crowd went wild. Angel took off his helmet and ran off the field towards his girlfriend. Buffy turned around in time to be embraced by the quarterback. Faith's face fell at the sight, she turned away from the pair and missed the longing look that came over Buffy's face as she watched the brunette's retreat.

The rebelious brunette walked behind the bleachers as the multitude of people filed away from the field. She pulled a pack of smokes from her back pocket and a lighter from her jacket. She placed the cigarette in her mouth, brought the lighter close with one hand and blocked the wind with the other. Suddenly, a soft rustling could be heard, so she stopped trying to light her smoke and listened carefully. She could now hear steps crushing the dry leaves on the ground.

"Well, fancy meeting you here." A familiar voice said from behind her. Faith slowly turned around, shock written all over her face. Her eyes roamed over the face that had haunted her dreams, ever since that fateful night. Those blue eyes that had been filled with so much anger long ago now stared back at her with the same sentiment.

"Spike." She stated, obviously surprised. She surveyed her surroundings hoping to find a way to escape the situation.

"Don't bother looking Faith, no one's coming to your rescue." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you doing here?" The brunette asked, her attention returning to the man in front of her.

"I'm here to take my revenge." His black leather duster struggled against the cold autum wind as Faith's raven hair fell into her face.

"Can't we just forget what happened and move on?" She asked lifting a hand to push her hair back.

"I was stuck in a wheelchair for two bloody months! That's something I'm not just going to forget!" His hands came down to his sides in tight fists.

"You had it coming, Spikey boy, and you know it." The brunette's jaw tightened, and her hands clenched as anger shone through her eyes. The man's scarred brow raised and a grin framed his lips.

"All this time and you still haven't figured it out, Faith. It's sad really. She was playing you all along, she never wanted you. You were just her toy, a doll she played with whenever she felt like it. You think she was yours..." He shook his head.

"She was never yours! She's always been my girl."

Rage filled the brunette's body. She pounced on him, her fist connecting with his jaw as they both tumbled to the ground. Her body pinned his, making sure he stayed down.

"You're lying!" Her fist was raised once more, poised to strike as Spike laughed.

"I thought you were smarter than this Faith. Don't you remember what she told you after the fight." She was momentarily distracted as memories of the event filled her mind. Taking his chance, Spike head butted the distracted brunette and pushed her off him. They both scrambled up from the floor, Faith crouching into a fighting stance as Spike shoved his hands into his pockets and chuckled.

"You still seem a bit confused, so I'm going to make things clear for you. Drusilla and I had a rather nasty fight that night. She stormed out of my car yelling that I would pay for being mean to her. She knew that you would do anything for her, so she went to you with a made up story about her rape, and well...you know the rest of the story. Didn't end up too good for me." Faith shook her head in denial, her hands coming up to clutch her head.

"No! She...she told me she loved me! She was the only one that ever loved me." The last part was said in a weak voice. Taking a couple of steps back, the brunette frowned as Spike's words echoed in her head. The blonde man avanced on her like a tiger stalking it's prey.

"It's all true Faith. If you don't believe me, you can hear it from her. Dru, princess, tell the girl here what really happened." A tall, pale, long haired girl emerged from the shadows.

"Hello, my knight in shinning armor." Drusilla gave Faith one of her cynical smiles.

"Dru, tell me what he says isn't true. Tell him that you loved me." The brunette pleaded.

"Oh, but I can't do that. I can't lie anymore, not after what happened last time. What you did to my poor Spike was just horrible." The tall woman now stood next to Spike, her arm draped over his shoulder as she pressed her cheek against his.

"You see, Faith, I was telling you the truth, but enough chit chat. Let's get this over with." Drusilla clapped her hands excitedly as Spike removed his leather coat.

Faith was honestly hurt by the woman's admission. It wasn't the fact that Faith had been in love with Drusilla, but that the other woman had accepted her. The world turned it's back on her the moment she admitted that she was gay, even her parents hated her. Dru had loved her when the rest of the world refused to, but it was all a lie. Drusilla had been faking the whole time, and Faith had been deceived by it.

The blue eyed man rolled up the sleeves of his red button-down shirt, and got down in a fighting stance. Noting that Faith hadn't moved since the revelation he snapped his fingers to get her attention.

"Hey, pay attention! I'm about to kick your ass here." Snapping back into reality, the brunette looked up at the woman that had managed to trick her into believing she loved her. Drusilla still had the same smile on her face as when she first stepped into view. Seeing the unconcearned woman made her seethe with anger. Her eyes hardened into a glare, and her hands balled into fists.

"No Spike, I'm gonna be the one kicking your ass tonight!" Stepping closer to one another, the two fighters started to circle each other. Spike delivered the first punched, but it was easily blocked and returned by Faith. Stumbling back from the punch, Spike grinned.

"You're quick," He faked a high left, and jabbed her in the stomach. Faith clutched her stomach and coughed as the wind was knocked out of her.

"but I'm strong." Quickly recovering from the blow, the brunette kicked the gloating man in the gut. Faith tried to kick him again, but this time Spike was ready. Grabbing her foot he pulled her close and used her momentum to elbow her in the face. The brunette groaned in pain, and clutched her bleeding nose as she doubled over. Spike gave her a kick and she went flying through the air. Landing hard on the ground, Faith pulled herself up on her knees. Keeping herself up with one hand, she clutched her stomach with the other as Spike walked closer.

He crouched in front of her and grabbed a handful of her hair. Pulling her into a standing position he yelled at her,

"Look at you, not so high and mighty anymore!" He raised his fist in the air to strike her in the face, but Faith punched his jaw first. He staggered back and the brunette used the oportunity to punch him a couple of times, following it with hard kick to the balls.

"Guess again, Spikey ol' boy!" Clutching his groin in pain, Spike quickly recovered and stood up. Blood now poured down his face from a cut over his brow. He spit down on the ground, blood pouring out of his mouth from a split lip.

"Bitch, you're gonna pay for that!" He pulled a knife from his back pocket and charged towards Faith. The brunette didn't have time to react, she only saw the shinning metal before it was plunged deep into her belly. Falling to her knees, the brunette's hand came down to her midriff. Time seemed to slow into a crawl. She looked up at Spike's satisfied expression, then her face lowered to expose her bloody hand. Her vision blurred, but before she succumbed to the pull of darkness she saw Spike's body hit the ground, and what seemed like an angel holding a large object rushing to her side.

**TBC...**

* * *

I got a little inspiration to write this and the previous chapter from a song called "I Lied My Face Off" by the group Alkaline Trio. They're fucking awsome! They have a single out right now called "Time To Waste" which is also really fucking good!

I gotta stop advertising stuff on my stories, 'cause in my story "Gone Away" I was advertising the group Offspring...oh great, now I'm advertising my own story in this story... I'm so fucking pathetic. There is something else I gotta stop, saying the word fuck. It's really true what my lighter says "I don't have a foul mouth, I just like to say fuck a lot."

I should probably just shut up...after I say one last thing. Just fucking review already and stop reading my stupid ramblings!

Go on, I'm waiting...


	10. Hospital Meeting

Wow, the new season of 'Lost' is fucking awsome! I can't wait for wednsday to come so I can watch the next episode. The show is really great...or maybe it's just the fact that I can't keep my eyes off of Evangeline Lilly (Kate). She's soooo fucking HOT! For a while I thought that she was the woman that plays Helena Peabody in 'The L Word', but then I looked it up and I felt stupid for confusing them.

Now to answer some questions...

Swipeyswipey: None of the stuff that's happening in this story really happened in the show. To be completely honest, I missed some of the first seasons of BtVS so my writting is never going to be really accurate. You're asking the wrong person about the beta thing, I've no idea how to become a beta reader, and I've kind of been ignoring mine. Don't get me wrong she's great (You're fucking awsome! I just had to put that out there 'cause I know you're reading lol) but I'm really picky, not to mention impatient, so I had to go solo on this one. As for the Cordelia/Harmony thing, there isn't really anything going on...at least for now wink,wink

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Hospital Meeting **

Her eyes opened to find a bright light shinning down upon her. Faith quickly shut her eyes again and groaned as a sharp pain shot straight to her belly. She opened her eyes once more, slowly this time, and after blinking a few times they adjusted to the harsh hospital lights. The brunette felt a warm hand holding hers loosely. She smiled as she gazed upon the beautiful sleeping blonde. Faith gave the girl's hand a gentle squeeze and Buffy opened her eyes. She looked confused at first, but she then seemed to remember where she was and threw herself at Faith, tightly wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh my god! You're Okay!" Faith let a smirk past her lips despite the pain the blonde was causing her.

"I won't be if you strangle me to death." The brunette teased. Buffy's emerald eyes watered as she withdrew her arms from around Faith's neck.

"Sorry." She sniffled a bit.

"Don't be." Faith pulled the small blonde towards her and resumed their embrace.

"Faith, I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried about you." Tears ran down her face and onto the brunette's neck. Faith's hands caressed Buffy's back.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm fine, it'll take more than a little stab to get rid of me." Buffy laughed as she pulled back to look at the girl under her. Faith smiled and tenderly wiped the tears streaming down from Buffy's eyes with her thumbs. The brunette's hand moved to the back of Buffy's neck to pull her into a kiss, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Pulling back quickly, the blonde girl almost fell over on the floor as a woman entered the room.

"Mom!" Buffy gasped out. The brunette laying on the bed looked at the woman, shock written all over her face.

"Hi honey, you sounded so worried when you called that I just had to come and see how your friend is doing." Walking closer to the bed, Joyce placed a concerned hand on the brunette's.

"How are you doing...uh, I'm sorry Buffy didn't tell me your name."

"I'm Faith Spencer, and I'm fine." She replied with a nervous smile.

"Oh, the family that just moved in a couple of houses down." Mrs. Summers smiled warmly at the dark haired girl and Faith just nodded her head to confirm.

"Mom, I can't find the vending machine." A young girl that looked to be about thirteen or twelve walked into the room.

"Mom, did you have to bring Dawn?" Buffy looked instantly annoyed. Joyce turned to the older daughter.

"I couldn't leave her home alone."

"Hey! I'm thirteen, I can stay home alone, but I wanted to meet your new friend." Dawn said as she sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

"So what happened to you?" She questioned.

"I got stabbed in the stomach with a knife." Faith responded with a shrug as if getting stabbed were an everyday occurrence.

"Does it hurt?"

"I've been worst." She responded with another shrug of her shoulders.

"Can I see it?" Faith smiled at the curious girl and ruffled her hair.

"Maybe some other time, kiddo."

"Mom! She's being annoying again! Make her to stop!" The exhasperated blonde crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey! I'm just curious. I wasn't being annoying, right Faith?"

"Maybe just a little." The brunette said as she held her fingers some distance appart, making the young girl pout.

"I'm just yanking your chain kid, you're not annoying."

Joyce watched the scene with a smile on her face. She instantly liked her daugter's new friend, though the rest of the girl's family seemed a bit strange, one would even say they are a bit hostile. With a mental shrug Joyce immediatly forgot all obout Faith's family and focused on her own. Watching her daughter intently, she noticed that there was something different in her interaction with the brunette. Buffy was sitting on the edge of the bed, opposite to her sister, and was holding the girl's hand. She watched the three girls, all deep in conversation, but Faith kept glancing at Buffy...almost lovingly. Shaking her head, Mrs. Summers decided it wasn't the time to address the issue, and made a mental note to ask on the way back home.

"Buffy, honey, visiting hours is almost over. We should get going." Joyce said as she pulled the car keys from her purse.

"Okay, I'll meet you outside mom, just give me a minute."

"Okay sweetie. Come on Dawn, I'll help you find that vending machine you were looking for earlier."

"Bye Faith! Hope you get better!" Dawn said as she ran out of the room, excited by the thought of raiding the candy from the vending machine.

"I'm sorry about that, I know Dawn can be a pain." Buffy appologized for her family after the door had been shut.

"Don't worry about it. The kid's not that bad, and your mom is great."

"You really think so?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"Yeah, now where were we before the interruption..." She grinned and pulled the blonde to her. When their lips were about to meet they were once again interrupted, this time by a nurse.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over, you're going to have to leave." The woman walked out of the room, going on with her duty, and Faith groaned.

"This just isn't my day." Buffy smiled at the brunette, and leaned down to give her a peck on the lips before she got off the bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." With that the blonde walked out of the room leaving a smirking Faith behind.

**TBC...**

* * *

It seems like Buffy has had a change of heart...or mind actually...and has given Faith a chance. Who can resist a bedridden sexy Faith? No one, I tell ya! Oh, look, what's that down there! gasps it's a review button! I know you wanna click it! It's so tempting...so inviting...so alluring, wearing it's sexy thong...you know you wanna. Do it. Do it. Click on it and give me a nice review...or a bad one...I really don't give a fuck, but review. 


End file.
